Te necesito
by K-Marvelitas
Summary: Bucky Barnes medita sobre su vida y su pasado. Al meditar no puede dejar de pensar en que Steve Rogers ya no le necesita como antes - Oneshot/Stucky.


_Hola, está aquí es Ko. A diferencia de K yo solo les regalaré algunos Oneshots o drabbles. Espero les guste este pequeño oneshot Stucky._

**Te necesito**

Respiró con pesadez, se sentó a la orilla de la azotea del edificio y miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Su mente giraba sin control, los recuerdos atropellándose unos con otros de forma que no podía distinguir si eran realidad o no. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él fuera el _Bucky Barnes_ del que todos hablaban, no podía ser aquel honorable hombre que había peleado al lado del Capitán América, simplemente no podía ser ¿o si?. Había días en los que se levantaba y estaba convencido de que era un hombre sin pasado, luchando por formándose un futuro mientras trataba de remediar los daños que había hecho como el "soldado de invierno". Una corriente de aire alborotó su pelo y lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Recordaba lo suficiente. Lo suficiente como para anhelar un pasado al que ya no podía volver. Lo suficiente para sentir que todo se le salía de las manos. Recordaba estar al lado de Steve, recordaba las sonrisas y los momentos juntos. Sonrió y relajó el cuerpo. Estaba lleno de recuerdos de Steve… el pequeño chico de Brooklyn que era demasiado testarudo para rendirse.

Pudo sentir que una figura se paraba a su lado y no necesitó girarse para saber quién era. Reconocía su presencia e incluso la cadencia de sus pasos a pesar de haber cambiado tanto. Vio de reojo como Steve se sentaba también al borde del edificio pero siguió viendo al frente. En otro tiempo Bucky hubiera estado al cuidado de que no se cayera, pero ya no era necesario… ese era otro Steve. Un Steve que no lo necesitaba.

Hacía un par de días habían ido al cine, en lo que el rubio decía que eran "misiones para ser parte del nuevo milenio" y por instinto buscó un asiento donde no hubiera nadie alto al frente para que dejara ver a Steve… pero ya no era necesario, Steve podía ver perfectamente bien. La semana pasada habían salido por víveres y al sentir una corriente de aire helado se sacó la chaqueta y justo cuando iba a ponérsela encima se dio cuenta de que ese Steve no la necesitaba y se la puso de vuelta. Otro día caminando con Steve escuchó a alguien toser y se alarmó pensando en sus ataques de asma. Iba a buscar en su chaqueta por el inhalador extra que siempre traía para él pero después se dio cuenta de que no era Steve… porque Steve ya no lo necesitaba.

Suspiró y apretó el tejado bajo sus dedos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Tan solo ocasionando problemas. Él ya no tenía un lugar en esa época, su tiempo había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la calidez de la mano de Steve sobre la suya.

—Buck… no pienses en irte— susurró haciendo que se volviera a verlo. Era extraño que descubriera sus sentimientos de forma tan sencilla.

—Sabes que ya no pertenezco aquí. No soy parte de este tiempo. Nadie me necesita— _"Tú no me necesitas"_

Steve sonrió con dulzura, de la misma forma que solía sonreírle justo cuando acababa de salvarle el trasero de alguna paliza tras un callejón.

—Yo te necesito…— susurró el soldado y le apretó la mano.

El cuerpo de Bucky se tensó y lo vio a los ojos. Era su mejor amigo, la persona por la que hubiera dado la vida. Por él había vuelto de las tinieblas.

—Steve… puedes valerte por ti mismo. No hay nada en lo que yo pueda ayudarte— dijo viendo al frente, contemplando las luces de New York—. Solo soy una carga.

Rogers negó y lo hizo girar de nuevo.

—El que no puedas salvarme de los abusadores como antes no significa que no te necesite. Te necesito para saber quién soy. Te necesito para levantarme día a día y tratar de ser mejor persona. Quiero salvar el mundo para ti. Quiero que vivas en un lugar donde puedas ser feliz. Te necesito, Bucky… eres mi mejor amigo.

Barnes sonrió con suavidad, como solía hacerlo en el pasado y se relajó. De repente sintió que no le importaba si no era quién salvaba a Steve porque él quería lo mismo. Quería ayudarle a crear un mundo mejor para que fuese feliz y en eso bien que podía ayudar… pateando traseros de gente sin escrúpulos. Suspiró. En realidad todo eso era porque Bucky _lo necesitaba a él._

—Supongo que tienes razón… además creo que he recordado algo en lo que sí me necesitas— dijo sonriendo de lado.

—¿Puedo saber qué es?

Bucky sonrió aun más.

—En conquistar chicas. Aun apestas conquistando chicas…

**Ko**


End file.
